tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank
"My name is tugboat and I'm a Hank!" — Hank, Theodore and the Ice Ship, third season Hank Hank Type: Harbour Tug Hank is a harbour tug who wears a blue toque and he is the smallest, funniest, and fastest tugboat in the Big Harbour. Contentshide Job Bio Appearances Basis Trivia Merchandising Job Hank's job is, like Theodore, to be a harbour tug, moving barges (usually from the side instead of the front unlike the other tugs) and being the pusher in the jobs of moving big ships and boats. Bio He loves to make funny faces and noises as a way of getting attention. He can be very sensitive too, and usually gets ignored for being the smallest tug. But whenever he feels down, he always turns to Theodore for help or guidance. But out of all the other tugboats, Hank is special because of his good humour and nature to learn and grow from his mistakes. He works with Bonnavista Barge, Shediac, and once he stayed up to see Owan. He once wanted to be called Henry in the episode Hank's New Name. Sometimes it's hard for him to keep quiet when he supposed to, but one time it was a good thing he spoke up when Owen, George, Theodore were about to crash into Willies Island when Hank told Lilly to be quiet on the episode, "All Quiet in the Big Harbour."He always forgets to tuck in his anchor, so the other tugs always remind him every now and then. He always likes the describe things as "fresh" as it sounds like a terrific word even if it's the only word he can think of. Appearances Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable﻿, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency ,The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue (not named, does not speak), A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast (cameo), Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy, Theodore and the Bully (cameo), R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Theodore's Tough Tugging (cameo), Digby's Disaster, George's Funny Noise, Rebecca's Treasure (does not speak), Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (mentioned), George's Turn, Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank Makes A Friend, Foduck Blows His Stack (cameo), Hank's Wheezy Whistle, Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore and the Lies, Theodore's Bright Idea (does not speak), George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), Owan On the Loose and Emily's Bruised Bumper Season 5 - Theodore Shares his Story, Hank Hurts a Ship, Theodore and the Harbour Crane (cameo), Theodore On Time (cameo), George's Big Hurry, Hank's Funny Feeling, Theodore and the Scared Ship, Foduck in Reverse, Hank and the Sunken Ship, Theodore the All-Powerful, George and the Flags, Hank Stays Up Late, Theodore the Tattletug, Brunswick's Big Scare, Hank and the Silly Faces, Hank's Cozy Cove, Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland, Bedford's Big Move, Emily Drifts Off, Guysborough Makes a Friend, Pugwash is Gone! (cameo), Theodore and the Unsafe Ship, Foduck and the Shy Ship (cameo), Theodore Takes Charge, Theodore's Bright Night, George Waits His Turn, and Hank Floats Forward Basis Hank is loosely based on Krymchanin tugboat modified on a fictional design. Trivia Hank's television series model is currently displayed at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. Some of Hank's facial expressions were sold on eBay. In the Norwegian verison, Hank is called Henrik. In the Swedish version, Hank is called Hasse. In the Finnish version, Hank is called Hannu. In the Danish version, Hank is called Hans. From the third season onwards, Hank gets a V shaped smiling mouth. Category:TugBoats Category:Harbour switchers Category:Tugboats Category:Characters